


Pretty In Pink

by anxiousgeek



Category: Ironman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony/Pepper smut. Tony tries to show Pepper how perfect she is. A challenge set by cincoflex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was new.

This was new.

Pepper was sitting on a cushioned stool, surrounded by half a dozen pairs of shoes, with a look on her face that was a mix of smug and orgasmic.

Tony didn't really shop, even on holiday, clothes came to him. If he needed clothes, or wanted clothes, he asked for them, they arrived and he wore them. Pepper had all his measurements stored away in her mind, as his mother had when he was younger (a worrying comparison he realised). He wanted for nothing, there was very little trying on. He couldn't remember the last time an item of clothing didn't fit, though his clothes were a little looser when he came back from Afghanistan.

Pepper had said she didn't shop either, that she didn't have the time for it, but right now, surrounded by two dozen pairs of pink shoes, he wasn't sure she'd told him the truth.

"Pepper?"

"What do you think?" she asked, beaming at him, then looking down at the pink heels on her feet.

 _That they look like the other fifty pairs_ , he thought, but he kept that to himself and smiled back.

"I think they will look great digging into the backs of my thighs," he said with a smirk.

She blushed pinker than the shoes.

"Tony!"

"Over my shoulders?" he tried and she shook her head.

"People can hear you Tony."

"I hope so," he said.

"I need a serious answer."

"Fine," he said, with a pout. "They look great, amazing even, but if you're not sure, we can buy all of these other shoes as well."

He was being serious, but she frowned at him, still not liking the answer.

"These are for the charity ball tomorrow, and I need to look perfect," she said. "It's our first event together as an official couple."

 _Oh._

A few other things fell into place in his mind, like the small panic attack she'd had over the dress. The dress that she'd be delighted to find but so concerned she didn't look any good in. Pepper never panicked, unless there was mortal danger, but the dress, her appearance, had caused her some serious anxiety and that just wasn't his Pepper.

He still didn't quite understand why, but he was getting closer to it.

He joined her on the little stool, shifting across, and pushing her off before pulling her into his lap. She smiled when he kissed her and held her tight in his arms.

"Pepper, you always look perfect," he said, putting a finger on her lips when she went to protest. "Even when you were wearing my pyjamas last week, and you hadn't brushed your hair. Still perfect."

"I looked awful."

"Happy was checking you out."

"He was not!"

"He was!" he said, "I can tell when someone is checking out my woman."

"Your woman?" Pepper said, pulling away from him and raising an eyebrow. "I know you're not a misogynist Tony."

He grinned.

"My girlfriend," he said. "Better?"

"Moderately," she told him, and he kissed her on the cheek. They'd only been dating for a few months, she was still getting used to being his _girlfriend_.

"You're perfect," he told her again.

She shrugged.

z

Back at the mansion, Pepper went straight to the bedroom to put her shoes away. When she didn't return after a few minutes he went after her, finding her in the walk-in wardrobe, starting at the dress and shoes.

"You're going to look amazing."

"I'm not sure I should wear pink."

"Pepper, you practically squealed when you saw this dress," he said.

"Tony."

"I'm not exaggerating."

She didn't reply, and he frowned. He didn't really know how to convince Pepper that she was perfect. Or that tomorrow's event wasn't as important as she was making out, that only they mattered, not what people thought of them. Thought of her.

He needed to take her mind off things.

He could do that.

He took her hand, pulling her over to a little armchair, shifting it slightly so that it faced the full length mirror. He sat down, pulling Pepper down in between his legs, so that they were both facing the mirror, looking at themselves. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled at her in the mirror. She smiled back at him, humming happily when he started to kiss her neck.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," she replied softly, leaning her head to one side so he could nip at the skin of her neck and collarbone.

"And tomorrow, everyone is going to love you as much as they usually do. More so when they see you in that dress."

She frowned, not believing him, and he didn't mention the charity ball again. Instead he started to unbutton her blouse. She moved to stand but he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her to him, and continued to remove her top.

"Tony, the bedroom is just there."

"Right here," he said, smiling at her in the mirror, cupping her breast. She groaned and leaned into the touch, deciding moving was too much of an effort after all. She relaxed and he pulled off her blouse completely, flicking open her bra so he could pinch her nipples, watching them in the mirror. Watching her in the mirror. Pepper had her eyes closed though.

"Pepper," he said. "Look," he told her.

She did as he asked, looking up at herself in the mirror, face and chest flushed red, one of Tony's large hands cupping her breasts, his other hand flat on her abdomen. He heard and felt her gasp, his chest was against her back, his chin on her shoulder again, nipping the skin there, and he continued to play with her body. Playing with both nipples, his fingertips dancing over he top of her chest, stroking her abdomen gently, both of them looking in the mirror.

"See how perfect you are?" he whispered, as she shifted on the chair, between his legs, brushing against his own growing erection. He groaned and she moaned in reply, eyes fluttering shut.

"Ah-a," he muttered, "eyes open."

She obeyed, looking at herself in the mirror again, and at Tony's own strained expression. She shifted back against him once more, and smiled when he groaned her name.

"Stay still," he grumbled, popping open the button at her waistband, and pushing his hand down into her trousers, cupping her heated centre. She made the little _'uh'_ noise he adored and thrust gently into his hand.

"Pepper," he whispered, "Pepper I'm going to make you come and you will see just how perfect you are."

"Tony," she protested, a little moan at the end of his name as he slipped his hand beneath the soft material of her underwear.

She was hot and wet, his fingers slipping through her folds easily, and he couldn't hold back his own groan, his own reaction, to the feel of her, causing him to cant his hips forward and she chuckled softly.

In reply he skimmed a finger over her clit, making her cry out, and this time he chuckled.

Sometimes, having sex with Pepper was like having an argument, and making up, all at once.

He slowly teased her centre, two fingers dipping into her body, shallowly at first, and she moaned, moving her hips to try and pull him in deeper. He played with her breasts, fingers pulling at her nipples, making her gasp and groan and she grasped his thigh, holding on as he pushed his fingers in a little deeper. He watched her reactions in the mirror, the effort needed to keep her eyes open mixed with pure pleasure, twisting her face beautifully. Perfectly. The blush and flush of embarrassment and arousal spread down to her chest, her mouth remained open, little noises falling out, nipples hard to his touch, she was so beautiful.

So perfect.

"Tony, please," she whimpered, eyes on his in the mirror, dark and dangerous, hand tightening around his thigh.

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing," she snapped and he grinned, pressing down on her clit.

"Tell me what you want Pepper."

"Tony, you know what I want," she groaned. "Please."

He chuckled, kissing her neck and pressing down on her clit with his palm. He pushed his fingers deep into her body and she cried out.

"Yes, yes, yes," she hissed.

He smiled and started to thrust his fingers in and out of her body, moving his other hand down her body in a quick caress and into her panties so he could play with her clit.

"Eyes open Pepper," he whispered, "do you see?"

"See what?" she asked, voice high and tight.

"How perfect you are," he told her, pinching her clit hard, fingers stroking deep inside her and she cried out, eyes barely open, shaking and _god damn she was perfect when she came._

She slumped back against him, finally closing her eyes, little whimpers escaping her. He was still smiling, watching her in the mirror, pulling his hands from her centre to wipe them on his jeans.

"Tony," she sighed.

"Did you see?" he asked gently, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. "How perfect you are?"

"No," she admitted, "but I feel better."

He smirked.

"It's a start."


	2. Pretty In Pink Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark dusky pink dress and matching heels made her look like a princess, though, when Tony told her that, she gave him the glare. He shrugged, she'd been in a bad mood all day, worsening as the evening approached and he wanted to help, but nothing was making a difference. Nothing was getting through the tough Pepper Potts exterior today.

The dark dusky pink dress and matching heels made her look like a princess, though, when Tony told her that, she gave him the glare. He shrugged, she'd been in a bad mood all day, worsening as the evening approached and he wanted to help, but nothing was making a difference. Nothing was getting through the tough Pepper Potts exterior today.

It was obvious why.

They were about to leave for the party.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," he said, as she fussed with her hair one more time. Happy was already pulling up to the front door.

"What? Why not?" she said, panicked. "Tony?"

"Because you're too tense to enjoy it and you look miserable."

"I'm not miserable."

"But you are tense," he said, coming up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. _There were knots the size of Canada_ , he thought, and he dug his fingers in a little deeper making her groan. He pushed the pink straps aside to place his hands on her bare skin. She leaned back, and sighed, relaxing just a little.

"Why don't we get you out of this confining dress and I'll give you a full body massage," he said, running his hands down the front of her dress, skimming over her breasts, over her abdomen, around her hips and cupping her backside.

She sighed, body following his hands without conscious effort, and he turned her around to kiss her.

"Tony," she said, pushing him away after a moment, "we have to go."

"We don't have to anything Pepper," he said.

"No, Tony, you think you don't have to do anything, but in reality, we have to go to this charity ball. You're giving a speech!"

"Pepper."

"And it's our first official outing together. This is important," she said. "The press will be all over this, us, tonight could even effect the stock prices. We have to go."

"You're worried about the stock prices?"

"Yes!" she cried, then, much quieter, "no."

"Come on Pepper, talk to me," he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. The charity ball could wait a few minutes more, and he sat down on the sofa with her.

"For me, this is a bit like meeting your family. And I really want to make a good impression," she said. "And I do worry about the stock prices a little."

"For the record, my parents would've loved you," he said. "And everyone there already knows you, and the press aren't important."

"They are."

"Not to me," he said.

"Well they are to me, and we should at least be on time."

She pulled out of his embrace and he sighed.

"Okay, let's go."

z

They had been dancing on and off all night, and despite all her anxieties, Pepper was enjoying herself. Tony had to coax her off the dance floor with a hard kiss and a promise of another cocktail. He pulled her into a corner of the ball room and into his lap, grinning at her happy face.

"Considering all the balls, parties and charity events I've been too, I don't think I've ever danced this much," Tony said as she took a long drink of her cocktail.

"Me neither, and I was at most of those balls, parities and charity events."

"You never danced at any of those," he said.

"I did!"

"You didn't. I noticed."

"You did not," she said, with a tipsy giggle and he smiled, kissing her on the cheek, then resting his cheek against hers, his chin on her shoulder.

"I did, I noticed."

"Tony, you were always too busy to notice what I was doing."

"Not always," he said. "I always had a little time to pay attention to you, and your legs," he added, caressing her over the dress, "your ass," he cupped her backside briefly. "Your breasts." He cupped both breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his touch.

She slapped his hands away and he chuckled.

"We're in public."

"In a low lit corner," he murmured into her ear, his hands creeping over her abdomen.

"Not in public!" She hissed, grabbing his hands, and holding them tight and off her body. "Everyone is looking."

"Everyone was looking at you anyway Pep," Tony said. "You look perfect tonight. And I know more than one guy had tried to hit on you tonight."

"I know. One of them was a board member," she cried.

"Yeah, that was funny," Tony said, pulling his hands free and holding her close to him. "Nd I know everyone has been telling you how great you look and what a good party you've put together. As usual."

"Yeah," she admitted reluctantly.

"Including that reporter, Heather something? And the designer, something Isles?"

"I'm so glad you've managed to remember more names."

"Hey, I'm half way there," he protested and she grinned.

"Okay Tony."

"Anyway, I was right, you looked amazing Pep and everyone loves you."

"It scares me when you're right," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "but I concede to the fact that I look okay."

"You're killing me here!" he said, "You look amazing. Fantastic. Thoroughly fuckable."

"Tony-" she protested.

"And again, what does it matter anyway?" he asked, cutting her off, "I think you are amazing, you shouldn't care about what the press or public think. I don't."

"You never have Tony."

"I only care about what you think, that's why, have done for years."

She sighed, relaxing back into his embrace.

"Coulda fooled me," she muttered.

"I know, I know, I didn't really show it often."

"Or at all."

"I've changed Pep, gimme a break here."

"I know, I'm sorry, the cocktails make me bitchy."

"Want me to make you feel better?" he asked.

"Does that line ever work?" she asked with a laugh.

"Don't know yet, want to get out of here?" he asked, hands going up to her breasts again, only to have her slap them away, again, harder this time.

"You still have to make your speech Tony."

"When is that?"

"Not sure, when the charity's director decides he's had enough bourbon."

He groaned, and pushed her out of his lap, standing up and taking her hand. He pulled her through the ballroom and she followed, both of them smiling politely as they passed by a few people until he could get them out of the busy room and into a quiet corridor.

"To-"

He cut Pepper off with a hard kiss, pushing her back up against the wall, hands in her hair. She hummed happily, hands on his ass, and he moaned.

"Fuck the speech," he murmured.

"I spent two weeks on that speech!" Pepper said, voice jumping when his hand cupped a breast. "And this is still too public."

He sighed and she laughed.

"I know, life is terribly unfair," she told him.

"Cloakroom," he said, grabbing her hand again and leading her down the corridor, into the now unattended cloakroom, through the coats to the back of the room.

"Better?" he asked.

"If you're quick," she told him and he laughed.

"Romantic."

"Tony," she said, voice sharp and he kissed her again, pushed her up against the wall, and immediately rucking up the skirt of the dusky pink dress to her waist. She spread her legs for him so he could step closer, and press his body into hers. She groaned into his kiss, a hand in in his hair and tugging his head to the side, so she could nip at his collarbone.

"Pepper," he groaned, pulling away from her lips reluctantly, the taste of Pepper and the sweet cocktails she'd been drinking had been particularly good, he was half hard already. She pulled his shirt out of his slacks, running a hand up his chest. "I love you."

"I know Tony, I know," she whispered into his neck, before biting down, making him yelp. It was the only thing that could make him yelp, that one spot on his neck. "You tell me everyday."

"I just-" It was hard to think when she was giving him a hickey on that spot. He could feel another yelp bubbling. "I just worry-" he managed to get out.

She stopped, stopped giving him the hickey from hell, stopped playing with his nipple, and pushed him back a little to look at him.

"What do you worry about Tony?" she asked, cupping his cheek.

"I worry that it's not enough, just to love you," he said.

"I don't understand."

"I love you, and I know you love me, I don't doubt that, I just, you worry about what people think of you, of us, you worry about stock prices."

"Tony," she said, she said, giving him a sweet kiss. "It's my job to worry about that other stuff," she told him. "It has been for years and will be for a long time, even now I'm your girlfriend."

He smiled.

"And I know there are other things you worry about that I don't know, I'm sure," she said, "I love you Tony. I hope that's enough. I can't help worrying about certain things."

"Okay," he nodded, feeling very composed for a man who's semi-hard dick was pressed against her stomach. "I love you. Everyone loves you."

"Apparently so."

He laughed, kissing her again, forgetting about being calm and composed and serious, and pushing her back flat against the wall. She responded with the same fervour, her hands moving to tug at his belt buckle, as he slipped a hand into her dress to stroke his thumb over her nipple. She bit her lip, wanting to cry out and Tony didn't resist the same urge when she pushed her hands into his boxers and grasped his erection, feeling him grow harder in her hand.

"I do worry about other things," he grunted.

"Yeah?"

He didn't explain right way, lifting her up, scrunching her skirt further up her body, Pepper wrapping her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her ass, pulling her against his cock and groaned at the contact. He had watched her get dressed, but seemed to have missed the fact that she hadn't put on any underwear, smoothing his hands over her skin for a moment as she pushed her hips into his, wanting more. He held her up with one arm and his body, pushing a hand between their bodies and over her centre. She was hot and wet and made a keening noise when he ghosted over her clit. He laughed and she hit him on the shoulder, smiling back at him as she did so. He struggled to get his slacks and boxers down to his ankles, progress hindered by the fact that Pepper was kissing him again, nipping his bottom lip every so often, still pushing her hips up.

"What else do you worry about Tony?" Pepper asked, crying out when she felt his fingers on her clit again, pressing down harder this time. He slid just the tips of two fingers into her body and she arched up to get more but he pulled away, teasing her, and she growled.

"I worry about making a mess on your dress," he said. "I worry that you'll kill me one day."

"That day might be today Tony," she grumbled, as he pushed his fingers in a little, and out again, so quickly she barely felt it, and he laughed loudly. He pulled his fingers away completely, grabbed his cock and moved to push into her body, intended to go slowly. That idea went as soon as he felt her heat surround him and he thrust in hard, burying himself deep inside her, both of them crying out.

"I worry about screwing up in bed, leaving you hanging, I know, I know-" he said, words on harsh breaths as he held still inside her body for a moment, shifting to hold her properly. "I know I never do leave you hanging, even when I do come first but I still worry about it."

"Tony," she said, arching her hips up off the wall again, taking him in a little deeper. "You're insane."

"Yeah," he grunted, pulling out and thrusting back in, hard and quick. "I know."

She laughed, the sound strangled as he started up a quick rhythm, fucking her hard against the wall of the cloak room.

"Tony," she whispered, "fuck the speech, don't ever stop."

"Love it when you swear Pep,"he said.

She tried to smile, he could tell, but it was twisted by pleasure as he moved. He loved taking her like this, she only ever swore when he fucked her like this, slammed into her like this, hard and hot, and he was desperately trying to get her off before he came himself. She was all wet heat, sweet pressure spreading from his cock up to his head, his vision blurring a little. He closed his eyes to it, dropping his head to her shoulder, grunting on every thrust into her body, Pepper's ' _oh_ ' noises becoming louder and higher pitched as she got closer to the edge.

She wanted quick.

He felt her hand slip between their bodies and felt her fingers at her clit, felt her body start to shake a little. She started to chant his name softly, and he lifted his head up to kiss her. She kissed back, gripping onto his shirt as she came.

For a couple of thrusts, he wondered if he could keep going long enough to make her come again, but her orgasm caused an extra ripple of pleasure up his spine that he couldn't resist, and he pushed a little harder, coming with loud growl inside her.

"Oh fuck," Pepper breathed out and he laughed, managing to hold her up long enough for her to find the floor, before he dropped down with a thud. She stayed on her feet, breathing hard and looking down at him, smiling. Her dress had fallen back down her legs, but the bodice of it was now twisted and wrinkled.

"I love the just fucked look on you," he said, sitting up. She smiled, watching as he pulled his boxers and slacks up, straightening himself out a little on the floor.

"Let's go home," she said.

"What about my speech? People will wonder where we went," he said, letting her help him back up onto his feet.

"Let them."


End file.
